


Denial

by Glass_Oceans



Series: The Ficlet Collection [66]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 13:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Oceans/pseuds/Glass_Oceans
Summary: Fictional Kisses- Kylux- a routine kiss where one presents their cheek without thinking about it





	Denial

**Author's Note:**

> Content notes: Co-commanders with benefits

It wasn’t often that Hux made the habit of staying the night in Kylo’s quarters, but after a rough day’s shift and an even rougher time on Kylo’s sheets, he hadn’t had the energy to move again. The fact that he’d woken up tangled against Kylo, his body already responding to the proximity of another person, well, that was just a bonus.

For all Hux’s assumptions about him, Kylo had a very well stocked refresher which covered all of Hux’s needs while a discreet droid fetched a spare uniform from his wardrobe. Now, with his hair gelled into place, Hux emerged from the ‘fresher to see Kylo dressed in loose clothing, sitting at a table surrounded by what looked like lightsaber components. Kylo already had tools in hand, examining some of the smaller components with the aid of a magnifying glass, but Hux couldn’t resist the temptation to wander closer, to make sense of what he was doing.

Kylo raised an eyebrow as Hux stopped beside the desk, but when Hux offered no comment, he simply went back to his work. Hux could appreciate the engineering that went into such a weapon, but without a Force sensitives guidance, he knew he would never be able to engage the kyber crystal at its heart and have it become a truly powerful tool in his hands.

“Well,” he muttered, mostly to himself. Kylo tilted his head, eyes narrowing slightly as he examined a piece, and without thinking, Hux bent over and placed a brief kiss on Kylo’s exposed cheekbone. Straightening, he walked smartly to the door and out to begin his shift. As the doors closed behind him, Hux stopped to adjust his gloves. A moment passed and his eyes widened in horror, cheeks flaming as he realised what he’d just done.

Hux turned stiffly, looking back at the door behind him. He couldn’t hear anything from inside, nor did Kylo appear at the door to demand an explanation or, and Hux shuddered, demanding to be kissed again. No, it appeared he hadn’t noticed. Just as well, he told himself, that wasn’t the kind of arrangement they had. Clasping his hands behind his back, he walked briskly to the bridge.

At the desk, Kylo stared at a component that had been giving him endless trouble. And stared. And stared some more. Finally, he put the pliers down, and pulled off the gloves he wore to shield his hands from sparks, and tenderly touched the place where Hux had kissed him. What the kriff was he playing at? Was he being subtle, or was he just trying to mess with his head. Kylo scrubbed at the spot with the hell of his hand, willing away the sensation. It didn’t matter. It wasn’t what this was about. And it certainly wasn’t what he wanted.


End file.
